The Pack
by Albert Rhymestien
Summary: Max and her flock are now considered failed experiments. The Academy, another branch of The School, is going on with DNA experiments, creating animal mutants. They have selected 6 hybrids to let loose in the world in order to monitor their brains in different situations, what will happen?
1. The List and Prologue

Here are my choices! Slight change of plan, there'll be 4 girls and 2 guys!

** Leader: **He's a hardened escapee who cares only about taking down the School and his gene-father Ryu Alpha. He's cold and thinks of the Pack as his soldiers. All in all, he's pretty much the opposite kind of leader that Max was, **Ryu! **(Viper & Wolf) (SniperInTheHouse)

**Right Hand: **She's a go-with-the-flow kinda girl, but she hates being on people's bad sides. Don't say anything about how young she looks though, cause she'll kick your ** in an argument, **Borealis! **(Jellyfish) (Anonymous)

**Pack Member #1:** Her time at the Academy has given her a split personality. Mostly, she's an Ice Queen, with a softer spot once you get close to her, but hurt her friends or family and you'll be shredded by her crazy side, **Echo! **(Polar Bear & Seal) (Rikachan101)

**Pack Member #2: **He's a pessimist by nature, automatically lists off the flaws in any plan, and hates people using him, feeling sorry for him or over all taking advantage of him. But, he does have a sarcastic side that loves to insult people he doesn't like, **Mercury! **(Cheetah) (AngelInDisguise123)

**Pack Member #3: **She's a bubbly little girl, who is constantly jumping around and asking random question. She loves people and pretty much can't feel anger, **Indigo! **(Chipmunk) (chickadee-pan)

**Pack Member #4: **She seems like your average teenage girl, sarcastic, cunning, somewhat immature, the works. But she's a trained killing machine bent on revenge, **Widow! **(Black Widow) (PsychoticBlaze)

To anyone who didn't get in: Don't despair! All the characters will be in the story! Just wait!

_**/Prologue\**_

**Mercury's POV**

They brought in a guy, he had wings. I've never seen a mutant with wings.

He was yelling and struggling against the guards "You can't keep me here! I'll just escape again!"

_Okay birdboy. _I thought T_hose guards are strengthened with bull DNA, there's no way you're getting past them. _

They dragged him into Lab 1, birdboy struggling the whole time. After a while, screams came from the room, a sound I was used to by now. So many of us mutants have experienced the horrors of Lab 1_, _and many didn't survive.

After about 10 minutes the screams stopped abruptly, replaced with machines beeping and sounds of Whitecoats, but even my heightened senses couldn't pick up what they were saying.

4 hours later the brought the guy out of Lab 1 and put him into a cage labeled "Ryu Omega".

He didn't have any wings.

_**(In the head office)**_

"Now that we have Ryu Omega" Head Psychologist Ander said, looking at the monitor showing the caged hybrids "we'll be able to start Project D12."

"Are you sure?" his assistant Lia Duplex asks.

"Yes" Toth Anderson replies "initiate Phase 1."

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: Phase 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**Echo's POV**  
"Psst!" I heard Indigo whisper "Hi new guy! I'm Indigo, what's your name? Where are you from? Where did your wings go? What hap-"  
"Indigo!" Mercury hissed "Be quiet! There could be 3 Bull Guards right outside the door!"  
"No" she said in a matter-of-fact tone "there's only one guard out there, and he's just a normal person."  
"How..." I heard Borealis ask from two crates down, voicing the question we were all thinking.  
"I just know." she replied "So, are we gonna play Guess that Animal again tonight? I really like that game."  
"What?!" a new voice, the guy who had had wings, practically yelled "You guys aren't going to try to escape? There's only one guard, it's the perfect time!"  
"Listen birdboy" Mercury snarled "the last kid that tried to escape was killed not 2 feet from his crate. We're not all gonna risk our lives to try and escape. We're just all gonna bide our time until the government shuts these people down."  
Ryu laughed coldly "First off kid, my name's not birdboy, it's Ryu. Second, they are the government! Now, I'm busting out of here, so can you guys shut it so I can concentrate?"  
Suddenly, the room lit up with a candle-like glow, showing everyone in the room.  
Directly across from me was Indigo, her brown hair tangled and dirty. Her bright brown eyes trained on the new guy, looking awed.  
Two cages down from her was Mercury. He played with his spotted cheetah tail, also staring at Ryu, but it was more of a death stare with a slight air of sarcastic amusement.  
Two cages to my left was Borealis, who prefers to be called Alice. Her slightly blue, flowing figure is clothed in only a bikini, the tentacles swaying slowly on her back like some kind of bizarre fingers.  
Widow was two cages to my right, her black hair shimmering, her mouth covered by her hand (except for her pinky, which has a long black nail), looking dumbfounded at Ryu.  
I turned to look at Ryu myself and I had to try and keep my jaw from smashing onto the floor. Ryu was tall, taller than any mutant I had ever seen, with Asian looking features, tan skin and bloodshot eyes. But the real show was his hands. Have you ever put your hand over a light and you seen the blood in it? Ryu's hands looked just like that and in between them, undulating slowly, was a ball of yellow light. His face turning red he, not taking his eyes of it, pushed the ball of light at the lock. As the light collided with the lock, it blasted off the door and the cage swung open.  
The room suddenly went pitch dark again and Ryu said from the darkness "So, you comin' with me?"  
**Indigo's POV**  
"This is so exciting!" I said, jumping up in the air "We're bustin' out of here! Blowing this popsicle stand! We're p-"  
"Kid!" Ryu hissed, something that happens a lot to me. Him, Alice and Widow were looking at the guard's "Security Pad", examining a diagram of the building. Echo and Mercury were tying up the unconscious guard and dragging him into a closet.  
"So" Ryu said gesturing to a part of the diagram "If we go through here, we might be able to escape through this emergency exit here."  
"Won't they catch us?" Alice asked cautiously.  
"Not if we cause a diversion." Widow said before Ryu could answer. She turned to Mercury "They've been training you to run, right?"  
Mercury looked really awkward "Yeah..."  
"Well" Widow said, looking back down at the map "if Merc causes a distraction in Section 3, he should be fast enough to outrun the guards and meet us at the exit."  
Merc still looked nervous "Are you sure it'll work?"  
"I escaped from here 4 years ago with only the help of one Torturedoc" she said, not looking up from the schematics "I think I know what I'm doing."  
Ryu snorted "You needed help? Me and my fa...the other mutants escaped with no help. And, I was only caught today, and I'm already escaping!"  
Before anybody could reply to this ridiculous boast, I said "I wanna do something!"  
Alice shook her head, making my spirits sink "No, we're sticking together. The only reason I'm letting Merc separate is because he's fast enough to not get hurt. Now, i-  
"Hey!" Mercury yelled, making us all jump. He looked really nervous now, sweat was beading on his brow "I don't have super-speed, okay? I can run fast, but what if I don't run fast enough? What if they catch us? We haven't thought this through!"  
"We don't have time!" Ryu yelled back at him "We have to go with our gut. If we wait any longer, they'll kill us! Now, are you gonna help or not?"  
Merc nodded, but he still looked agitated. He got down all fours, in a runners start position. Then, he ran. Not on 2 feet normally, but on all fours like the cheetah who's DNA he shared. He ran about 20 feet, took a hairpin turn down a corridor, and was gone.  
"Now, we have to take the third hallway on the left." Alice said, pointing down the hall to the left. And, with a quick look at each other, we ran.  
It was a long and confusing run through the maze of hallways, but I could tell we were heading in the right direction. My brain was buzzing and I somehow was able to tell which way we had to go before even Ryu and Alice did: right, left, 20 feet down, another left, right, after 10 feet another right.  
Mercury slid around a corner a few feet ahead of us, panting really hard "We gotta go, like now! I have about fourty angry Whitecoats and Bull Guards on my tail!"  
"They're called Torturedocs moron." Widow sneered at him, rolling here eyes.  
"Umm, guys.." Echo is over on the left side of the hallway, staring at a closet. On the door to the closet was a yellow sign with red letters that read: CAUTION! WEAPONS DEVELOPMENT STORAGE FACILITY!  
Ryu sighed with exasperation "We don't have time to open up a random closet of weapons supplies."  
"No, we don't." Echo agreed, still looking at the door "But, we do have time to get some weapons."  
We all gathered around as Echo opened the door. On the floor is a crate, like the ones they kept us in. In the cage is a boy, around the same age as Echo or Alice. He's just wearing a pair of ratty jeans, covered in holes. This wasn't that weird, but he was definitely just as weird as the rest of us: he was covered in spikes.  
He looked at us with a bored, yet sad look in his eyes "Hey, you guys escapin'?"

That's Chapter 1! If there is any OOC, just tell me and I will try my best to correct it.

Albert Rhymestein

(Sorry this took so long, but I lost access to all my files!)


End file.
